Happily ever after
by firegoddess92
Summary: One potion class Neville’s potion blows up again and turns Harry into an 8 month old baby and the only person available is Charlie Weasley……
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Sniff sniff.

**Summary:** one potion class Neville's potion blows up (again) and turns Harry into an 8 month old baby and the only person available is Charlie Weasley……

**Slash **

**Chapter 1: Baby Harry**

"Come on Harry or we'll be late for potions!" Ron yelled.

"mfuddsa Ron," Harry replied sleepily.

"Fine be late," Ron said walking out the room.

"Mr Potter, you have finally come to class," Snape hissed.

"10 points from Gryffindor for tardiness."

"Yessir," Harry replied.

"Take a seat Potter."

Since Harry had defeated Voldermort last year Snape had been nicer to Harry and co. Draco and Harry had also called a truce, when Draco took a crucio for Hermione.

BOOM!

Harry was brought from his thoughts when a loud boom took place next to him.

"Longbottom!" Snape snarled.

"umm Sir…"Draco started .

"what!"

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. Every one turned to see where Harry had once been standing…. was now completely empty. No Harry in sight.

A cry startled everyone's attention to look down to the ground. There lay an 8 month old Harry crying his lungs out.

"Someone get the headmaster now!"

Blaise Zambini (sp?) ran out of the classroom at full speed and five minutes later returned with Professor Dumbledore(sp?) and Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh dear, let me check him over," Madame Pomfrey said. As she checked Harry over, Neville was getting a berating from Pro. Snape and the girls…. well they just cooed over Harry and the guys just hung back.

"Sir, whose going to look after Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Charlie weasley of course," Dumbledore replied with his eyes sparkling more than ever.

"Why Charlie?" asked Pansy.

"He's the only one free and things might get quiet interesting," was his reply.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything. Which sucks……. Oh well.

**Chapter 2: What!**

"Class will resume now," Pro. Dumbledore said before picking up Harry and walking to his office to floo Charlie.

"Ah, Charlie so good to see you again."

"Professor Dumbledore," Charlie nodded his hello………. but looked down when he felt something tugging his pants.

Looking down he saw a baby slobbering all over his new leather shoes. Seeing the disgusted look on the baby's face Charlie laughed.

"I see you have met Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Harry?" Charlie asked confused.

"Oh just a potion accident caused by Mr. Longbottom, nothing to worry about," Dumbledore replied absently.

"I was wondering if you could baby sit Harry until he turns back to a seventeen year old boy?" Dumbledore wondered eyes twinkling in overdrive.

"Yeah I guess."

"Wonderful, I'll just set up a room for you both."

"Passwords booger eater," Dumbledore said and then left Charlie and Harry to look around.

The room had one bedroom, a bathroom and a lounge room.

"Well Harry looks like this is our new house for the next few weeks," Charlie sighed happily.

Harry just gurgled happily and blew snot bubbles.

"Ewwwwww don't do that Harry," Charlie said while whipping up the snot bubbles.

Later that night at dinner, Harry sat in Charlies lap while he was fed mashed potato, pumpkin, and carrots.

Half an hour and five thrown mashed potatoes, pumpkin and carrots later, Harry was fed and ready for a bath.

As Charlie lay on his bed almost asleep a whimper was heard from the floor. As Charlie looked over the edge of the bed he was met with upset emerald eyes.

"You want to sleep up here do you?"

Harry just gurgled in response.

That night Harry lay curled up against Charlie's chest warm and protected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As the days went by Harry and Charlie got into a sort of routine. ( wake up, throw breakfast around, have a bath, play for a bit, visit people around the school, have lunch, clean up, go and visit the professors and then have dinner.)

Two weeks later Harry turned into a 6 year old and had to sleep in his own bed next to Charlies.

"Can we visit Ron and Hermione to day?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure we can," Charlie replied.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled

"I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah mate," Ron said.

"Hey Charlie," Ron said giving his brother a hug.

"Ronniekins," Charlie replied.

"Come on guys and girl its lunch time," Harry said tummy rumbling.

The others just laughed at him and walked into the hall.

As they walked in everyone turned and looked at them, mainly Harry. Harry grabbed Charlies hand and hid behind his legs.

Cooing and giggles were heard from almost everybody present. Making Harry berry deeper into Charlie.

"Come on Harry," Charlie sighed and sat at the Gryffindor table.

A few more weeks went by and one day during December Charlie woke to a warm body pressed right up to the back of him. As Charlie rolled over he came face to face with emerald eyes.

"Mornin' Charlie," said a sixteen year old Harry.

"Harry? How long have you been sixteen?" Charlie asked.

"A few hours why?"

"Just wondering 'cause your still in bed with me is all," Charlie said blushing madly.

"Oh….. You want me to go?" Harry asked quietly.

"No I ….um ….,"Charlie started.

"I get it. See you around then," Harry said getting up.

Harry was almost at the door when

"Iloveyoupleasedon'tgo!" Charlie yelled.

"I didn't understand you," Harry replied sadly.

"I love you please don't go," Charlie whispered.

"What?" Harry gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"You love me?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. Please don't go," Charlie replied in a husky voice due to only just waking up.

"I won't , I promise."

Harry layed back down on the bed next to Charlie.

"Charlie can you promise me something?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yeah sure anything."

"Um … um well I think I like you a lot but um…. I want to take it easy for a while," Harry whispered with a beet red face.

"Sure I can do that just for."

"I don't feel like going to class today can you please tell Ron and Mione that I'm sixteen again but I don't feel well enough to go class," Harry asked quietly.

"Sure I will 'because I have to see Ron anyway," Charlie said getting up to have a shower.

      

"Hey Charlie where's Harry?" Ron asked as Charlie sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"He told me to tell you that he's sixteen again but doesn't feel well enough to go to classes today," Charlie said in a big breath.

"I hope he's ok," Hermione said quietly.

"I think he's just a bit tired from all of the regrowing from a baby thing that happened," Charlie said calmly.

"Ok so he should be fine by tomorrow then?" Ron asked.

"I dunno you might have to ask Madam Pomfrey when Harry goes to see her."

"Ok well we have to get to class, Charlie cya later," Hermione said getting up.

      

"I'm going to go get Harry so he can see Madam Pomfrey do you guys wants to come?" Charlie asked while eating the rest of his lunch.

"Yeah sure we will," Ron said finishing off the chicken leg he was eating.


End file.
